


A Picture Paints a Thousand Words

by AbhorrentGodliness



Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: Just because Arthur's at work doesn't mean he can't play.Day 21: Sexting ⦾ Phone sex ⦾ Dirty talk ⦾ Sexual fantasies ⦾ Masturbation ⦾ Mutual masturbation ⦾ Voice kink





	A Picture Paints a Thousand Words

**Arthur**  
_[Image Received]_  
You do realize I’m at work, right?  


**Nora**  
Yep.

  
**Arthur**  
So then is there a reason you’re sending me pictures of your cleavage?  


**Nora**  
Because I’m horny.

  
**Arthur**  
And what do you expect me to do about that?  


**Nora**  
I’m sure you can get away with texting me while you’re working.  
You have a second-in-command for a reason.

  
**Arthur**  
That reason isn’t to sext with my horny wife.  
_[Image Received]_  
Christ, Nora.  


**Nora**  
Talk to me and I’ll show you more.

  
**Arthur**  
And what would you like me to say?  


**Nora**  
Tell me what you’d do to me if you were home right now.

  
**Arthur**  
I’d tear off that tank top that’s hiding those nice fucking tits from me, for one.  


**Nora**  
What else?

  
**Arthur**  
Put you on your knees because you know that’s where you belong.  
Make you suck my cock while you’re only allowed to graze your fingertips over your clit.  


**Nora**  
You’d make me tease myself? That’s not nice.

  
**Arthur**  
Yeah, because I know you’d be dripping for me by the time I’m ready to fuck you.  
_[Image Received]_  
What’s not nice is sending me pictures that aren’t showing me shit.  


**Nora**  
You have to earn them.

  
**Arthur**  
You’re testing my patience, pet.  


**Nora**  
It’s a shame you’re at work and can’t do anything about it.  
How are you going to discipline me when you get home, Sir?

  
**Arthur**  
I’m going to bend you over the kitchen table and spank your ass until your skin is beet red and you’re begging me to stop.  
_[Image Received]_  
More.  


**Nora**  
Keep going.

  
**Arthur**  
I’ll make you beg to suck my cock and fuck your face.  
Gag you until you can’t take it anymore.  
Then you’ll beg me to eat your pussy because you love how my beard feels between your thighs.  
_[Image Received]_  
That’s more like it, but I want to see nipple next time.  


**Nora**  
Are you hard?

  
**Arthur**  
What do you think?  


**Nora**  
I think you’re sitting at your desk trying to hide your boner.  
Show me?  
_[Image Received]_  
Fuck, Arthur. Do you wish I was there?

  
**Arthur**  
If you were, I’d have you sitting under my desk with my cock down your throat.  
_[Image Received]_  
You look so fucking good, Nora.  
_[Image Received]_  
So you’re touching yourself, then? Show me how wet you are.  


**Nora**  
I think you should show me your cock first.

  
**Arthur**  
Nora, I’m in the middle of work. I can’t just pull my dick out.  


**Nora**  
You’re in your office with no one else around.  
Come on, baby. Please? I’ll spread myself for you.  
Baby?  
I didn’t make you mad, did I?  
Please talk to me.  
_[Image Received]_  
Jesus, Arthur.

  
**Arthur**  
Now show me how wet your fingers are and then spread your legs.  
_[Image Received]_  
_[Image Received]_  
_[Image Received]_

══════════════════

Nora’s phone rang and she startled at the sound, the device vibrating while emitting the familiar song she’d set specifically for her husband when he called her, which meant she didn’t even need to look at the screen to see who it was, but her eyes did so anyway just to see the name _’Arthur Maxson’_ pop up in front of a picture of them. They stood in front of their house, his arms around her middle while he was standing behind her, his dark beard clashing with her strawberry-blonde hair since his chin was so close to her head. She was grinning wide because they’d just purchased their first home together but Arthur—the ever-looming man he was—just had a slight upturned smile that only curved into his non-scarred cheek.

As the phone rang, she didn’t answer it right away, instead allowing the ringtone to play out and forcing him to wait; teasing him, knowing he’d get impatient and want to dish out consequences when he got home from work. But just before the call was sent to voicemail, she tapped her thumb on _’accept’_ and put it on speaker, setting the device on her belly.

“Hi.” Her voice was soft, and she tried to keep an innocent tone to it like she hadn’t just interrupted his workday because she was horny.

“You really are testing my patience.” Arthur’s own voice was a quiet growl; she knew he was trying to keep it down, not wanting others to hear what he was saying. He probably had the door to his office shut, but the walls weren’t exactly soundproof.

“Maybe I’m just really looking forward to you disciplining me when you get home.”

“You’re certainly on the right track to getting your ass swatted tonight, if that’s the case.”

“Good. But, you know, I thought you were too busy to talk to me?”

“I made some time considering I can’t exactly leave my office with my dick hard.”

His work pants did absolutely _nothing_ to hide his erections—which she knew because she’d gotten him hard plenty of times right when he walked through the front door after coming home.

“Well, how about you stroke your cock while you listen to me touch myself, hm?”

Arthur cursed beneath his breath before there was some light clinking, followed by shuffling on his end of the line—he was probably unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.

“Tell me what you’re doing to yourself.”

“What do you _want_ me to be doing to myself, _Sir?”_ A low rumble came through the speaker and she bit her lower lip.

“I want you to touch your clit—but do it gently. Just graze your fingertip over it in slow circles.”

Nora’s hand snaked down between her legs—her clothes having already been removed when she was in the process of sending him pictures—and she allowed her middle finger to slowly stroke over her clit, just barely touching. The sensation was quick to send jolts of electricity through the nerves in her groin, trailing down, down, down her legs and into the bottoms of her feet and the tips of her toes.

Fuck.

A while back, she’d told him how just barely touching her clit made her body react and he’d used that knowledge when he wanted to tease her or draw out how long it took her to cum, sometimes making her do it and other times doing it himself. But either way, it always made the nerves throughout her body buzz with energy, and if she did it long enough, her orgasm tended to mimic a fucking electrical explosion that left her feeling like a power outage afterward.

Her gasp must have tipped him off that she was obeying his command because he made a low noise into the speaker; she shivered. “Mm. Good girl.”

“Are you touching yourself, baby?” she asked. Her voice was breathy from how intense the gentle touches to her clit were getting.

“Yes.”

Nora imagined her husband sitting at his desk, slightly slumped in his chair, his head tipped to the side as he held his phone between his ear and shoulder, belt unbuckled and pants unbuttoned and unzipped, probably pushed down just enough to have his cock out so he could stroke it. Maybe his shirt was pulled up to expose his stomach a little, too, revealing hard, defined abs. Fuck, she could just _see_ his belly hair, and she imagined her fingers threading into it as she sucked his dick, her nose pressed into the hair on his groin as she deepthroated every inch of his cock.

“Show me? Please?”

After a bit of shuffling on his side, her phone buzzed on her stomach and she grabbed it.

**Nora**  
_[Image Received]_

It turned out she was correct in her assumptions of how he was positioned and how he had his clothes—plus the added bonus of seeing his hand around his thick cock, a bead of precum right on the tip. Nora’s mouth watered at the sight and her pussy clenched around nothing. “Fuck, Arthur. I can’t wait until you get home.”

“Yeah? And what do you want me to do when I get there?”

She could already feel her legs trembling from the light touches to her clit, that familiar feeling of electricity bundling at the bottom of her feet as if something was calling it there like a magnet; she was getting close. “I want you to fuck me. To take me hard and—_mmm_—make me scream your name so the neighbors know you’re off work.” Nora gasped and Arthur immediately made another noise on his end, one that almost sounded like a possessive growl. “Mark up my neck, my chest, my shoulders, just like you—” she gasped again before releasing a breathy moan, “—Just like you love to do, so I have to cover up for the next three—_fuck_—three weeks just to hide it all to avoid the questions.”

“Fuck. I bet you’re trembling right now, aren’t you?” His voice was low and husky and sounded just like it did whenever he spoke in her ear while taking her.

“Yes, Sir. I’m so close.”

“Mm. I always take care of you, don’t I, pet? I do everything you love, satisfy all your little kinks—pull your hair, slap you around, choke you, bite your throat while you scratch and claw at me. You’ve given me scars, Nora, from how deep you’ve clawed at my back. Are you proud of that?”

“Fuck yes, I am,” she breathed.

“Tell me why. I want to hear it.”

“Because that means I’ve left my mark on you and it proves you’re _mine.”_ She didn’t really mean for it to come out so possessive but fuck it.

“Fuck, baby. You know I’m yours just as much as you’re mine.” She could hear how breathless he was getting. “No one will ever fucking touch you because I’d kill them before they could.”

Oh, god, she was so close to skydiving right over the edge; just a little more—

“Cum for me, pet.”

“Oh, fuck, Arthur—” Nora couldn’t stop the loud moan that erupted from her throat, her back arching as her middle finger became shaky with its slow, grazing movements against her clit, though she didn’t stop. Her cunt was pulsing, clenching around nothing just as everything from the waist down and knees up was entirely too sensitive from how intense her orgasm was, and both legs were trembling more than usual while electricity surged through her entire body. She found herself chanting his name, the two-syllable word coming out breathlessly while her eyes closed tightly. “I wanna hear you, baby. Please. Please let me hear you.”

Her husband cursed beneath his breath again. He was never one to moan or groan or grunt very loudly, always keeping himself quiet in that regard because that’s just how he was, but it was usually loud _enough_ that it added to everything they did. Besides, he was a dirty talker, and _that_ was where most of his noise came from.

“Quiet,” he ordered, and she tried to keep the noises that escaped her throat down while also trying to calm her breathing. Arthur’s phone was switched to speaker and lowered to be near his cock, and she could only tell that was the case because she could still hear his breathing quite clearly—heavy exhales and hisses of air paired with quiet moans—as he stroked himself. And his stroking wasn’t quiet, either; she could hear the slight sound of wetness from his precum lubricating his dick as he touched himself, probably mixed with saliva in an attempt to mimic how her mouth would feel, though it wouldn’t be anywhere near the same. It wasn’t loud, but it was enough to drive her crazy, and she so badly wanted to touch herself again, but it was all way too sensitive at the moment, her clit tingling and throbbing between her legs.

But the noises he made grew slightly louder—soft moans that rumbled from his chest—and she knew he was getting close. Nora took the chance to switch her phone off speaker and brought it to her ear, then spoke quietly to him, her tone low and just barely above a whisper.

“You sound so good, baby; so fucking hot. I wish I could see you right now. Will you show me how good you look after you cum?” He didn’t reply but she knew he was listening. “I wanna see your cum all over your stomach when you finish; wanna see how your body looks, still in your work clothes; wanna see how red your face is from touching yourself while thinking of me and listening to me, all while at risk of getting caught.”

“Fuck,” he growled. “I’m gonna cum.” She barely heard it since his voice was so quiet; she so badly wished he was home.

“Cum for me, Sir. Please. I wanna hear you cum. You always sound so fucking sexy when you spill.” The sound of his moan as he came was like music to her ears and Nora arched her back, resisting the urge to try to touch herself all over again because she knew it wouldn’t be pleasant yet. But soon enough, all that was left from his end was his heavy breathing as he tried to regain himself, and Nora wanted to be there with him so she could lick every drop of cum clean off his skin.

“I have to go,” he said quietly. “I’ll be home in a few hours.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Nora**  
_[Image Received]_

When her phone buzzed from her stomach again, she opened it, noticing the lock screen said she had a picture from Arthur—but when she saw what it was, it nearly had her moaning. He hadn’t held out on sharing what he looked like, not at all, his belt unbuckled, pants unbuttoned and unzipped, pulled down just enough to have his cock out; his shirt was pulled up to his chest, just beneath his pectorals, and revealed the dark hair that covered his stomach. He still had his hand around his cock—seeming to have taken the picture right after he came since he was still hard in it—and there was some cum on his fist, as well as a couple strings of it on his stomach.

_And_ he’d included his face.

Fuck.

He was looking right at the camera, those sky blues intense and contrasting with the tint of red that covered his skin, having crept out from beneath his beard.

Well, it was only fair he received the same in return, right?

**Arthur**  
_[Image Received]_  
Goddamnit, Nora.


End file.
